Camp Lemoade Mouth
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: The band is going to Camp Rock for the summer  curtsy of Mel  and someone meets an old frined. But what happens when Mo and Charlie get torn apart in their quest to find each other, while Olivia is struggling to find out how to fix things at home.
1. Camp Rock!

Chapter 1: Camp Rock!

**Fist chapter for Camp lemonade Mouth! Yay. More fluff in the next 2 chapters, for sure. And then Nate and Caitlyn come into the picture. I'm so excited to write this.**

(Olivia's POV)

"Guys, guess what?" Stella came running down the left aisle of the new music hall. Wen looked up from his keyboard. Charlie and Mo stopped talking off to one side (reminder: must conner Mo and ask what's going on between her and Charlie), and I looked up from where I was reading my book. The 'rebel girl', as we like to joke around with her, had a huge grin on her face.

"What is it Stella?" Wen asked, coming to sit beside me at the edge of the stage. He put his long legs over the side of the stage, where they bonked into mine as we swung our feet back and forth. She came up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and went over to the microphone. "We're going to Camp Rock!" she yelled into it. I looked around to see everyone were as confused as I felt. 'Camp Rock?'

"Camp Rock?" Mo asked. "What is that?" Stella shook her head. "It's a place where kids go to show off their musical talent. It's like a month long Ri-zing Star. And if we win this thing at the end of Camp called Final Jam, we could get a record deal!" Charlie then asked a question I was wondering myself. "How did you hear about Camp Rock?" Stella face palmer and shook her head. "I heard it from a friend from RI. Sierra told me that her friend Mitchie went there last year, and she had a great time. Now enough questions! Are we in or are we out?"

By that time we had all crowded around her. She looked like she was about to burst out of her skin. Charlie smiled for a second, and then he got confused again. Mo looked skeptical, and Wen just had a blank look on his face. I sighed.

"But how are we going to pay for it? And get there?" I asked. If it was possible Stella's smile only got bigger. "We don't have to pay a penny. Mel, you know...from Mel's Lemonade, is willing to pay for all of us to go. He just wants to repay us for making his lemonade sales go through the roof."

"I'm in." Wen put his hand in the middle of what was now a blob. Charlie looked at Mo, and then put his hand in as well. Wen looked over at me. "Come on Liv, we're all going to be together. And it'll be fun!" His smile, right there, melted my resolve. I weakly put my hand into the circle. Now the only person we had to persuade was Mo. She was always the last person we need to agree.

"Come on Mo," Charlie stepped out of the circle to where she had backed up. "We can't be a band without you." She looked at all our faces, begging her to come. "But my father... I..." Stella put a hand on her shoulder. "I already asked all our parents and they agreed." Mo smiled. "I guess I'm in then."

"YES!" Stella jumped up in the air.

**Please review and read my other Lemonade Mouth Fanfic!**


	2. Pillow Fight!

Chapter 2: Pillow Fight!

**I hope people liked the first chapter! I'm just setting things up in the first few chapters. But there is some fluff coming up between Mo and Charlie, a hint of Wen/Olivia, and a devious Stella who's out for blackmail material.**

(Mo's POV)

"What's going on between you and Charlie?" Olivia asked later at our band sleep over. On the floor our sleeping bags were unrolled in a circle. My blue one was next to Charlie's purple one, which was next to Stella's red one. Olivia's grey one was on my other side and Wen completed the circle next to her and Stella.

"What? Psh, nothing is going on between me and Charlie." She just smirked and shrugged. "Whatever stops the tears." she walked away backwards. I smiled before, BAM! she tripped over her own feet and fell back. Clumsy girl! Unfortunately for her, Wen was standing right behind her with two cans of lemonade. So she fell backwards on top of him, making them both fall down. I grinned as they both blushed and hurried to get up, both apologizing at the same time. It was so cute!

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing about you and Wendell?" Her blushed deepened and she quickly looked at the floor. "There's nothing going on between us." she defended herself a little too quickly. "Whatever stops the tears." I said, using her words against her. She stuck her tongue out at me before throwing a pillow from the couch at me. "Olivia!" I cried before taking another pillow and throwing it back at her. Stella laughed from the sidelines as the guys joined in. Eventually Charlie and I were on one team while Olivia and Wen were on the other, Stella being the ref.

After about 10min of throwing pillows the whole room was filled with feathers. I blew one off my face and, still giggling hysterically, flopped down onto my sleeping bag. Panting heavily, Charlie landed beside me. We were facing each other and I found myself getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. All too soon it was over when Wen fell down on my other side laughing hard with Olivia. God they make such a cute couple! Even though they aren't one...yet.

"So guys," Stella came and sat down cross-legged on her red sleeping bag. "Tomorrow we start Camp Rock. We need to blow their minds when we first sing at what they call the 'Beach Jam'. Olivia, have you and Wen written anymore songs?" She turned towards the two. The lead singer shook her head and before the keyboardist elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" she complained and elbowed him back. "But we have written one, you just don't think it's good." Olivia went pale. "It isn't any good. And it's kinda personal."

"What's it called?" Charlie asked.

"If No One Will Listen." she responded quietly.

I reached out to pat her leg in comfort. "Why don't you just sing us the chorus?" She bit her lip and looked around our little circle. "Fine!"

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left_

_Standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here, still_

She finished and looked down.

"That wasn't just good Olivia! That was great!" She smiled up at Stella. "What about you Stella? Olivia and I always seek to write the songs. Haven't you written at least the beginning of a song?"

_Black star... black star..._

_Forever you will be_

_A shining star... shining star..._

_Be whatever you can be_

_A rock star... rock star_

_You will always be..._

_A black star... black star... black star..._

_Black star… black star… black star…_

She sang in a not so good voice. "It's better when someone else sings it." I was shocked. "That was good too." I told her.

"I think we should just stay with our original songs." Charlie said. I stared at him. "Charlie!" I punched him on the arm. "What? They're good, but I think our original songs are so great already we don't need any more songs. Now I want to go to sleep so I can get up early." With that he put his head on his pillow, pulled the covers he had brought over his head, and went to sleep. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, almost god-like with his long brown hair... I fell asleep on my pillow thinking about brown hair.

**Awww! Mo's dreamin' 'bout Charlie's hair! There will be more fluff coming up in Charlie's POV. And the songs I used were **_**If No One Will Listen**_** by Kelly Clarkson (All I Ever Wanted) and **_**Black Star **_**by Avril Lavigne (Goodbye Lullaby). Review!**


	3. Meeting the SheDevil

Chapter 3: Meeting the She-Devil

**So this is the third chapter in my new story! I'm sorry to all those people who are mad that Lemonade Mouth fanfiction stories have been put into GLC category. But we've no place to put them, and Bridget Mendler stars in both, so it is only temporary. I hope Caitlyn isn't too OOC for this!**

(Nate's POV)

"Nate I am going to kill you!" Caitlyn screamed shooting down the hall after me. Why is she going to kill me, you ask, well it's because I woke her up. Mitchie, her roommate and best friend, had woken Shane and me up because she didn't want to wake Caity up. Shane didn't complain because, after I had said I would, she snuggled with him in his bed. Gah, it was gross! I had tried multiple times to get Caity up. I shook her and pulled the covers off, but nothing worked. So I filled up the bucket by Mitchie's bed (which was there in case of Caitlyn emergencies) and dumped it on Caitlyn's head. She had immediately sat up in bed and lunged at me with dripping wet hair. She had shrieked like a banshee and her eyes filled with fire. Yeah, that's going overboard a little bit, but she did look angry. So now I was running for my life. If I could just get to the safety of my room...

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "Oof" The mystery person and I fell to the floor. I turned around to look into the hazel eyes of my best friend. She was pouting up at me. "Why did you wake me up Natey?" I growled at the use of my annoying nickname.

"Mitch made me do it! I didn't have a choice." She smiled up at me. "You could have just gotten me up without the water." I looked at her and shook my head. "I tried. But you didn't wake up."

"Oh." she shook her head again, dislodging some of the water from her still dripping hair. "Caity!" I cried out as she giggled and walked over to me, pushing me up against the wall. She can be strong when she wants to be. With me trapped she shook her hair out faster until I was somewhat wet. Then she skipped off and went to change and get dressed. Today was the first day of Camp Rock. I walked back to my room, opening the door, and then quickly slamming it shut. "Nate, dude that was not cool!" Shane yelled from the other room.

"Well I'm sorry for walking in on a heated make-out session with your girlfriend, but we really need to get ready!" I heard some scampering noise and Mitchie opened the door, beat red, and ran towards her and Caitlyn's shared room.

When I went back in Shane was still in bed looking love struck at the ceiling. "Snap out of it, dude. We gotta get ready for Camp!" So we got ready and went to wait in the kitchen for Shane's girlfriend and my best friend.

**Hahahah that sucks for Mitchie and Shane, they got caught! But Nate had to run away from Caitlyn and didn't know what was going on behind closed doors. I feel bad for him! Please review and read my other stories!**

**Be Heard! Be proud! Be strong! **


	4. Blackmail

Chapter 4: Blackmail

**So I've only gotten 1 review for this story. But I hope after this more people will read it! It's short, and I'm sorry for that, but it's fluffy!**

(Charlie's POV)

I felt my arms wrapped around a warm, breathing thing. When I wrapped my arms around it, the thing turned into my embrace and snuggled its head under my chin. Its hair smelled like strawberry kiwi smoothie. I buried my face in it.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

I heard noises and a flash went off. The thing cuddled up against me groaned and pushed against my chest. I opened my eyes to find a smirking Stella being pulled back by an annoyed Wen. "Stella, leave them alone! Let them sleep!" he hissed in her ear. She frowned at him. "I have great pictures of you and Livy too, so don't complain." His face turned red. Something shifted in my arms and I looked down. Mo was cuddled against my chest. Mo! Ohmigod! I looked to see Stella smirking above me.

"I see Romeo's up." I could feel the heat spread across my face. Wen looked sympathetic. "Bro she found me in the same position with Olivia about an hour ago." I tried to get up but Mo wrapped her arms tighter around me and buried her face farther under my chin. "Guys... It's not what it looks like." I told them.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We need to wake them us so we can get ready in time for Camp." I nodded and shook Mo's shoulders gently. "Five more minutes..." she grumbled. I tried again. "Charlie, let me-" she started, then jumped up. "Charlie! What-What happened?" I shrugged. "Ask Stella, she got pictures." She blushed and shook her head.

"Let's just get ready," I heard Olivia grumble behind us.

**Hahaha adorable! So just imagine this scene but instead of Charlie and Mo it was Olivia and Wen, cause that's what happened! Stella is evil in this chapter, but this side looks good on her.**


	5. Charlie!

Chapter 5: Charlie!

**Drama afoot! Caitlyn sees an old friend and awkward moments in the limo.**

(Caitlyn's POV)

After Nate tried to drown me with water and I soaked him, we all ate breakfast in silence. Shane and Mitchie were blushing throughout the whole entire thing and Nate kept smirking at me. After we were done, Nate called Connect 3's private limo and we hurried in. Jason, Peggy, and Ella were meeting us there.

The whole drive Mitchie was almost sitting in Shane's lap and I had moved as close to Nate as possible without being in the same situation. The brunette kept poking me and giggling. "I think she had a little too much Shane this morning." I whispered to Nate loud enough for the couple to hear us. Mitchie's blush deepened and Shane smirked. "Yeah, I think she did." he said. "Shane!" she cried out and buried her beat red face into Shane's shoulder, which made all of us _almost_ fall to the floor laughing.

"We have arrived." the driver said through a microphone. I leapt up out of my seat and hurried to open the door. Bursting out into the sunshine, I did a few cartwheels before Nate finally caught up with me. "Calm down Caity!" he called out breathlessly as he grabbed my wrists before I could cartwheel once more. Mitchie and Shane got out of the car much slower, Shane being mobbed by fans.

Suddenly a bright yellow truck rolled into the driveway near the kitchen. I knew it wasn't Mitchie's mom's truck because she was already here and almost hugging her daughter to death. Another way I could tell it wasn't her truck was because it had a different logo. 'Mel's Lemonade' was written on the side. It stopped and the back opened. Five kids hopped out, three holding cans of lemonade, one holding a limp girl in his arms. I nudged Nate. "Who are those kids?" I asked him as he rubbed his side where I had nudged him.

"I don't know. Maybe they're new." he replied. The kid in the lead was a girl who had a wacky haircut and a shirt that said 'Question? Authority' and was red with slashes clipped back together with safety pins. A tall boy followed her out. His ginger blond hair stuck up at all angles, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed. Limp in his arms was a blond girl, he was carrying her bridal style. It looked like when he had gotten out of the truck she had been sleeping so he carried her. Carrying a case for a bass guitar was a girl with straight brown hair, kinda like Mitchie's hair. A boy with shoulder length brown hair came out and...

"Charlie!" I cried, running up to the tall boy and hugging him. His eyes widened before he looked down at me. "Hey Caity! I didn't know you were going to be here." he smiled. In the corner of my vision I could see the brown haired girl frowning slightly. Nate came over and I introduced him to Charlie. "This is Nate Grey. You've probably heard of him before." All of the kids shook their heads, except Charlie who nodded. "He's that guy you think is-Mphth!" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" I asked, then pulled my hand away when he licked it. "Eww! Charlie, how old are you again? Five?" I wiped my hand on his purple shirt. He chuckled and motioned for his friends to come over. "Okay guys, this is Caitlyn." I waved. "Caitlyn, this is Mo, Stella, Wen, and sleeping beauty over here is Olivia." He pointed to everyone in turn. Mo glared at me. "Hey, isn't she that girl you-Mphth." This time he covered my mouth and I licked his hand. He wiped it on my shirt.

"So, why should we know who Nate is, exactly? And how do you know Charlie?" the girl, Stella asked. I turned to Nate. He sighed. "Guitar player and vocalist of Connect 3." he held out his hand again. None of them seemed to recognize him still.

"He's famous! You should know who he is!" I cried out. "Nope, sorry, we haven't heard of him. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to find out cabin and put the lemonade machine in there." the rest of the group followed her, but Charlie pulled me to the side. "They don't know who he is because ever since Lemonade Mouth became a hit in our town, all other celebrities have kinda become forgotten." I just rolled my eyes at him and went with Nate. This was defiantly going to be an interesting summer.

**So how do Charlie and Caitlyn know each other? Well it's not going to be known for quite a while, but don't worry, it's a Charlie/Mo story! And Caitlyn and Charlie are **_**NOT**_** flirting! Review! And I have a poll up for Country song-fic for the Lemonade Mouth pairs. Plz vote.**

**Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!**


	6. Beach Jam

Chapter 6: Beach Jam

(Olivia's POV)

**So Charlie and Caitlyn have been all buddy-buddy for the past few days. How do they know each other? And why is Mo sad about it?**

I looked to the other girls in our cabin. There was a screen separating us from the boys. Mel had gotten Brown, the director of the camp, to let us share a cabin. We had a screen to separate us. The whole room had painted yellow and stickers of our logo and lemons were stuck to the wall. Instead of a number, Stella had covered that with a piece of paper that said 'Detention' on it. Caitlyn had been a daily visitor and I could see Mo was very unhappy about that. I knew she had feeling for him!

I was currently dressed in a t-shirt with our logo on it and ripped jeans. Mo was wearing a dress with blue flowers (Halloween Bash dress) on and Stella was all rocker girl in her ripped shorts, red slashed t-shirt with an undershirt, and worn out converse. I knocked on the door separating us from the boys and Wen opened the door. His red pants and tight black shirt made me swallow. 'Breath, Olivia, breath' I told myself. Mo coughed and I turned and glared at her.

"You ready guys?" Stella asked from the door. We all followed her to the beach were this Jam was taking place. People were gathered and mingling, standing around with soda cans. I frowned and tightened the hold on my can of lemonade. Even though I had failed to sing at RI-zing Star, and that was embarrassing, but these people were strangers. I could honestly say I was scared out of my wits. "You okay?" Wen asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. He always asked that question before we preformed, and just his touch on my shoulder made me calm down. Before us were the band Connect 3 and it would be my first time hearing it.

Everyone, especially the girls, screamed when they came on stage. They sang a nice song, 'Turn Right', and I could understand why they were famous. After their song they came behind the stage and hung around. Mitchie, who was a very friendly girl, ran up to Shane and kissed him. Everyone groaned and looked away. We were next and I felt my heart rate go up. I looked at Wen and he smiled at me, taking my hand. "Everything's gonna be fine Liv. You'll do great." I thanked him and the announcer Dee called out Lemonade Mouth. It got so quiet you could hear crickets chirping in the background. The only person who cheered was Caitlyn. "Go Lemonade Mouth!" I smiled before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "Hey guys. We're Lemonade Mouth and this song is called Turn Up the Music, an original.

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

_Cuz the future is unclear_

_We got nothin' better to do_

_We're just tryin' to get through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_It's all, we got, we're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make 'em if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Are you with me?_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what well still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_It's all, we got, we're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what well still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_It's all, we got, we're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

More people cheered when we had finished and we bowed and walked off. Caitlyn was backstage and when we stepped off she rushed into Charlie's arms. "Dude that was amazing!" He laughed and Mo looked down, a sad look on her face. I went over to her. "Mo," I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded, even when I saw a small tear slip down her cheek before she wiped it off.

After this girl named Tess sang a horrible song that was very self-centered, she walked off the stage and started flirting with Wen. He smiled and was nice, but he caught my eye and gave me a look that said 'Help me!' I laughed and went over to him. "Hey Wen, you were amazing on the keyboard." she flipped her hair. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Stop flitting with my boyfriend." I told her. Both she and Wen stared at me with wide eyes. She apologized and quickly made an exit. "So I'm your boyfriend now?" Wen chucked. I glared at him. "I just did it cause I thought you needed help." I could see the hurt in his eyes, so I quickly reassured him. "Although I wouldn't mind if you were..." His wide smile was back and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I blushed and looked down. "I would totally be okay with that." he whispered, I could feel his breath on my lips. I gulped and tilted my head to the side, making our lips meet.

**Olivia and Wen! Yay! Charlie and Caitlyn still acting like BFFs. Tess is annoying as usual and is going to try to steal Wen from Olivia. Please review and vote for song-fics on my profile!**

**Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!**


	7. AN

Dear Loyal Readers,

I have recently gotten a Twitter account for my fanfiction followers. If you would like to be the first to know of any updates or new stories posted, please feel free to follow me. If you have a Twitter I would be glad to follow you and see what you as a Fanfiction writer up to!

Sincerely,

Stormbringer the Mistwolf

Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!


	8. Bonding Moment

**I am very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. And I know the chapters are short, but I couldn't really give anything away now could I… **

(Mo's POV)

I watched with wide eyes at what I was seeing. "Guys look." I pointed. Charlie, Stella, and Caitlyn followed my finger which was pointing towards an unusual sight; Wen and Olivia, lip-locked. I knew there was something going on. When I looked back at Charlie, Caitlyn was leaning against him. "Aww, Charlie, that's gonna be you and a certain someone someday." He pulled one of her curls. I couldn't take their flirting anymore so I left. I went to the dock and sat down near one of the canoes. Pulling off my gladiator sandals, I dipped my feet into the water. 'Charlie must really like Caitlyn. They were always hanging out and flirting with each other.' I thought. I had thought I had a chance with him after all we've been through, but I guess not. Since I had told him we could just he friends he must have found a new girl, and now Caitlyn showed up. Not that I had anything against her, she was funny and kind, always wearing really bright clothes.

Something sat down next to me in the light of the sunset. I looked over to see Nate. "Hey, sorry if I'm intruding on anything." he smiled shyly. I laughed. "Do you see anyone you're interrupting?" he looked around and back at me. We shared a laugh as he blushed. I knew he was also hanging out with Caity but I could see how he felt about her, it was in his eyes. "Nate?" I started. He looked back from the water to me. "What's going on between Charlie and Caitlyn?" He looked sad for a minute before shaking his head. "I have no idea; she doesn't talk to me much anymore." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel Nate. I really like Charlie, but about a month ago I told him we could just be friends. And now I totally regret that, because I think he's going for Caitlyn." Nate pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and from an awkward sitting position we turned and embraced each other in our sadness.

**Awww, Nate and Mo have a moment! But don't worry; this is a Naitlyn Marlie fanfic. Please review and check my new Twitter page (Stormbringer139) for updates on which story I'm working on.**

**Be heard! Be strong! Be proud!**


End file.
